More than Heavenly
by GreatHeartRapture
Summary: Sequel to Chance. Finn goes farther with Kurt than Kurt ever dreamed. Heavy Finn/Kurt slash. Very fluffy. A few naughty words.


Whee! The last part of my trilogy. I wasn't going to have any sex in there but then I thought hey, why disappoint ;D Hope you enjoy! (:

***

Kurt didn't stop him. He knew he couldn't, from the very first stroke on the back. It wouldn't matter if it was just Finn's hormones screwing around, or if he was so sexually depraved that he just reached out for the nearest person. No, none of that mattered. Just as long as Finn was touching Kurt, and just as long as it continued feeling so gentle and caring, who cared if it wasn't real. It felt real for a while.

As Kurt felt Finn adding a few flicks of the tongue and a just a hint of nibbling of the ear, he found he couldn't suppress his enjoyment this time. He swore he felt Finn smile against his neck at his reaction, and Kurt smiled too. God, how did Finn get so amazing with his mouth? He supposed it was from practice with Quinn, and maybe even Rachel, but he ignored that thought, and just fell backwards onto Finn's bed, pulling his companion down with him. He knew Finn wasn't his. But, just for now, he'd like to pretend.

He heard a groan escape from Finn's throat, and he felt a twinge in his insides. It was either of excitement. Or joy. Or elation. Or all of those at once. Either way, he knew he hadn't been this happy in a long, long while. He proceeded to grip Finn's hair with both hands, and pull him close, whilst cautiously wrapping his legs around Finn's long body. Oh Jesus, oh giddy God, that felt amazing. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Just feeling Finn so close to him, feeling their chests and crotches pressed so closely together. It was a feeling Kurt knew he'd never, ever forget. One that he would hold onto for the rest of his life.

The only thing that prodded at the huge bubble of happiness in his stomach was the fact that Finn was kissing him anywhere but his lips. He knew it was asking a bit much, and that he should be grateful for this moment, and he was. It was just.. technically, this wasn't his first kiss, and he'd always wanted it to be Finn. Somehow, some way, he'd wished it had happened. Even if it was accidental. He kept trying to edge his mouth closer to Finn's, but obviously Finn didn't take the hint. Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed the large boy's chest gently.

Finn allowed himself to be moved, and tilted his head, looking into Kurt's eyes with an adorable confused look on his face. His eyes were half closed and he was breathing fast, his face flushed, and he looked like he was pretty desperate to keep going. God, Kurt had never seen anything so arousing. Ever. Even when he saw Finn in his boxers from peeking round the door to check if everyone was gone in the changing room at football practice. He'd had to stand there in quite a decent amount of discomfort before Finn left. When he saw his chance, he'd ran into the room, stripped down to nothing, and launched himself into a shower cubicle, letting the cold water cascade upon him, and sighing when it calmed him down.

But he forced himself to remain cool, and resisted the massive urge to just claw and tear at Finn's clothes. He took a deep breath, then raised his head slightly, before pressing his lips tentatively to Finn's. Finn's body went rigid as he felt soft, delicate lips touch his own. This was his first boy kiss. And it was actually really, very, very nice. Much nicer than Quinn or Rachel. With Quinn it was simply making out and he'd just crashed his lips onto hers. With Rachel, it was a lot softer, but it was just whatever, it wasn't anything special. But for some reason he found Kurt's cautiousness simply adorable, and it turned him on. It made him want to do things. Things he'd only heard about, and once saw for a dare from Puck. It was weird as hell; he'd never felt any excitement from watching it. Just pure embarrassment. But this was different.

It was then he realised that Kurt was pulling away. Obviously he had taken too long. But he bent his head and kissed the boy beneath him gently. Kurt let out a sort of squeak, and Finn smiled against his lips. It wasn't long before they had gotten into a rhythm of gentle massages of the lips, along with a couple of grinds of the hips. They both panted and moaned, clinging to each other desperately.

_Hah! Quinn, eat your heart out bee-yatch!_ Kurt's mind said gleefully through the haze of lust surrounding his head. He was dizzy with the pleasure, and, before he could stop himself, he reached for Finn's trousers. His fingers fumbled and fiddled with the belt and zipper, but eventually he undid them. He dropped the belt at the side of the bed and pushed Finn's pants down to his knees. There was no time for the rest of their clothes. They were too desperate to do something, anything to cure this intoxicating need.

Before long, both boys had their pants at their knees.

It was now that Kurt got a little worried. Sure, he'd played with himself back there. But he had the feeling that Finn was pretty big in _that_ department, and he squeezed Finn's shoulder.

"You er.. have to kinda.."

"It's ok," Finn breathed. "I know what to do." Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-what? H-ho-- A-ahh!" He interrupted his own sentence with a sharp cry as he felt something small and long inside him. Oh God, that was.. there was no words. No words to describe the feeling that spread from his stomach to his toes.

"A-are you s-sure you don't m- ahh! - ind?" He gripped Finn's shoulder, hard, as Finn's finger thrust slowly inside him.

"I don't want to hurt you." Finn whispered against Kurt's ear. The smile that spread over Kurt's face was joined with something hot and wet on his cheek. Finn noticed the tears, and stopped his movements suddenly.

"Did I do something wrong?" He said, his voice heavy with worry. Kurt smiled and stroked his cheek softly.

"No, y-you're doing e-everything right," Kurt said, having trouble stringing the sentence together. "Please, don't s-stop.."

_Please God don't stop..._ He thought urgently. Finn continued looking at him with a concerned expression before he continued what he was doing. Kurt threw his head back and moaned his appreciation before his eyes went wide with surprise sudden pleasure as Finn added another digit and started scissoring his fingers gently.

It didn't even hurt. It was too fucking good to hurt. Well sure, it felt a little weird, but it was nothing Kurt couldn't handle. He found himself wondering how Finn knew what to do, and how he could be so damn good at it.

"H-how do you kn- ooh! -ow what t-to do?" Kurt said, his words punctuated by gasps. Finn laughed softly.

"Puck dared me to watch.. er, stuff." Kurt rolled his eyes before clamping them shut and moaning again. Should have known. Puck _would_ dare Finn to.. watch that. He gripped Finn's arm suddenly, and, looking up into those beautiful eyes and shaking slightly with the intense feeling, breathed; "Finn.. inside me.. your.. now.. can't... wait.." He hoped Finn would understand. He just couldn't speak properly. His head fell back and his eyes closed. He felt Finn's fingers pull out of him, and he groaned a little at the empty feeling. All he heard was a spitting sound and a squishing sort of sound before the fingers were replaced with something huge and hot.

Kurt gasped and winced, clutching Finn's arm in a vice like grip as he felt himself being stretched and filled. God, Finn was just as large as he'd predicted. It wasn't long before the realisation that Finn Hudson was inside, was about to make love to him, hit him.

_Oh holy mother of God, he's inside me. His penis is inside my intestinal tract. Oh joy, joy, joy! And also, thrice joy!_ His body responded to the intrusion on its own, squeezing down on the hot object inside him. Both of them moaned in unison. Oh God that was good. That was fantastic. That was... indescribable. Neither needed to speak about what was to happen next. Finn just started gently thrusting and kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt wished it could last forever, but obviously it couldn't. They ended up positively screaming each others' names as they came, Kurt's come spurting all over his stomach, while Finn's filled Kurt's insides. Oh, that was heavenly. No. Better than heavenly. It was heaven a thousand times over, and then some. Finn made sure to gently set himself down on top of Kurt and panted against his ear. Kurt breathed shallowly and kept his legs wrapped firmly around Finn's waist. It was a while before his toes starting hurting, and he realised that they had been curling with the intense pleasure that he had felt all over. He relaxed.

Finn rolled off, for which Kurt was grateful. He was quite heavy. And he lay there on his back, breathing heavily with his eyes shut. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes again, before getting up and pulling Finn's - oh God his shoes were still on - apparel. Finn didn't protest. He was too tired to. Once Kurt had finished, he began attending to himself before getting back into the bed, pulling the covers over them and snuggling up to Finn. He felt an arm wrap round his shoulders to cuddle him loosely, and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Finn?" He said quietly after a few minutes.

"Mm?" Came the muffled reply.

"I.. love you, you know. Always have." He breathed.

"Mmmhm.. me too.. yeah.." Finn said sleepily. Kurt laughed. He had the suspicion that Finn was too sleepy to notice what he was saying, but he pushed that aside.

He heard Finn's rumbling snores, and snickered before closing his eyes and resting his head against Finn's chest, listening to his heart beat and breathing. With that comforting sound, he drifted off to sleep, smiling as he dreamed they made love all over again.

***

Go forth and review my pretties! x


End file.
